Dzień zagłady
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: chaos i bałagan, ociekający konfiturą z wiśni. A to wszystko wina Yumichiki.


Z życzeniami wszystkiego, najlepszego i tajnosłużbistego dla Stokrot. Oby troczki od gorsetu same się rozwiązywały, a pończoszki nie darły zbyt łatwo. A narkotyki to zło. Oby amebom wyrastały kręgosłupy, a wodnikom czułki. I wena życzę. Wena, wena, wena.

Księżyckowi dziękuję za akceptację daną z góry, ale nie obiecuję, że zasłużę na akceptację daną z dołu. Ileż można tych pornosów łakociowych?!

No, może ten jeden jeszcze wymęczę...

Vanth dziękuję za winogrono i przepraszam za orzeszka. Kontekst żądał, kontekst dostał. A do ffa o Hisagim wciąż się przymierzam tak usilnie, że pcha mi się biedak w każdy kontekst. No i się wepchał, cóż. A zatem, patrz przypis poniższy.

przypis

UWAGA:

Obecność Hisagiego przypadkowa i niczym nieusprawiedliwiona, ale jak zawsze znacząca. Proszę więc darować.

DZIEŃ ZAGŁADY

Będąc oficerem Oddziału Jedenastego, trzeba było przywyknąć do rozmaitych incydentów. Na przykład do tego, że za jednym muśnięciem wyczarowywało się tęczę siniaków i skaleczeń u dowolnego innego shinigami, albo że ów shinigami brał zanpakutou za pas i shunpouował się w te pędy poza zasięg czułych szturchańców żołnierza Jedenastki. Normalnym było też, że w obecności takiego oficera wszelki konflikt łatwo się zapalał, a wszelki kompromis łatwo się zrywał. Sake samo znikało z dzbanów, czasami przy współudziale kolegów z innych Oddziałów. Delikatne sprzęty zmieniały się w cenne ruiny, a wszystko od wysokości pół metra do nieskończoności prędko zostawało mapą lepkich, różowych śladów po łapkach Yachiru, która zawsze znajdowała jakiś magiczny sposób, by czuwać nad poczynaniami trzódki Ken—chana, wyskakiwać na nich jak diabeł z pudełka i prowokować dodatkową falę incydentów. Jako trzeci po oddziałowym Bogu i drugi po jego uwielbianej przyszywanej córusi, Madarame Ikkaku przodował we wszystkim tym, co wyróżniało oficera Oddziału Jedenastego z tłumu Shinigami. Ikkaku perorował dobitniej, jeśli nawet nie pod względem treści, to na pewno donośności; Ikkaku gestykulował obszerniej i zostawiał po sobie znacznie więcej ruin; Ikkaku pił łapczywiej i dłużej; Ikkaku umiał uśpić Yachiru. Słowem — był gwiazdą na firmamencie Jedenastki, dumą i nadzieją Zarakiego Kenpachiego.

Madarame Ikkaku był po uszy pogrążony w bagnie.

Konkretnie, bagno rozpościerało się dookoła niego, stanowił bowiem jego bezpośrednią przyczynę sprawczą. W dodatku pachniało mile owocami i przekonywująco zachęcało do polizania. Jednak, rzecz jasna, jako weteran Jedenastki, twardy wojownik i niezwyciężony shinigami, trzeci oficer Madarame nie dawał się poruszyć takim nędznym pokusom. Dlatego też, zapewne, duży słój z konfiturą wiśniową potraktował bardzo wrogo.

Ostatnio Ikkaku wszystkich traktował wrogo.

Miał bardzo dobry powód, żeby być w podłym humorze, a będąc sobą, nie zamierzał tego przed nikim ukrywać. Konsekwencje drażliwości Ikkaku ponosili cierpliwie jego towarzysze z drużyny, a teraz również i prawie — najlepsi przyjaciele. Kira, Abarai i Hisagi, którzy przytrafili się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co sfrustrowany Madarame, słoik dżemu, przerost napięcia przedzagładowego i zbyt mała przestrzeń na bezpieczne ciskanie sprzętami, mimo posiadanej godności, siły i honoru, musieli ulec przytłaczającej potędze impetu Trzeciego Oficera Oddziału Jedenastego.

Ociekali.

Kira Izuru, jak zwykł mawiać jego kapitan, zawsze był najsmaczniejszym kąskiem wśród wszystkich oficerów trzynastu Gotei. W ustach Ichimaru Gina stanowiło to nie lada pochwałę, tym bardziej, że ów wszędobylski kapitan miał wgląd w wiele apetycznych zakątków Seireitei. W tym również — warto nadmienić — wgląd w haftowaną w dojrzałe persymonki bieliznę porucznik Matsumoto. Tego dnia jednak Izuru bez trudu zdobyłby tytuł Ciacha Tysiąclecia również u innych kapitanów — nawet u dowódcy oddziału dziesiątego, odpornego jeszcze na względy estetyczno—erotyczne i wiernego swemu cielęcemu zadurzeniu w Momo Hinamori.

A przecież nawet Hitsugaya nie oparłby się takiej ilości dżemu wiśniowego.

Izuru przez jeden dobitny rozbryzg Ikkaku został wysmarowany dżemem aż po grzywkę. Złotomarmoladowa czuprynka w chwili obecnej wieńczyła jego oblepione marmoladą ciało niczym lukier szarlotkę, a dodatkowo — całość została wytarzana w płatkach wiśniowych kwiatów, wprowadzając odcienie różu równie intensywne, jak widoczny spod słodkiej polewy rumieniec porucznika. Kira siedział skulony pod ścianą kwatery głównej Oddziału Szóstego i niezbyt przytomnie trzepotał długimi rzęsami, jakby z rozpaczliwą nadzieją, że dżem zdąży zaschnąć, nim jeszcze bardziej upaprze sterylne posadzki kapitana Kuchiki.

A kapało gęstawo.

Renji stał jak zamurowany nad swoim biurkiem, z rękoma wyciągniętymi w pół gestu — kupka dokumentów, odrobinę wzbogaconych dżemem, błogo walała się dookoła jego stóp. Porucznik Abarai, zazwyczaj szybki jak ukąszenie żmii we wszelkich improwizacjach, nieprzemyślanych akcjach, nagłych wyskokach, tym razem nie stanął na wysokości zadania. Niby jakiś przypadkowy cielak boży, niegodny blizn po Senbonzakurze — zupełnie zdębiał. Jednak — jeśli było się porucznikiem Oddziału Szóstego i właśnie dopuściło się, aby w obecności kapitana tegoż Oddziału inny oficer dokonał napaści i aktu wandalizmu z użyciem artykułów spożywczych — można było tylko zainicjować procedury seppuku lub się zacukać do imentu. A wbrew upodobaniu do rzucania się przy każdej okazji na nagie ostrze swego kapitana, typem samobójczym Renji jednak nie był.

Zdębiał więc.

A tymczasem z Kiry i okolic nadal kapał dżem — na wypieszczoną podłogę, na smyrające figlarnie po epoletach porucznika drzazgi Shikai Senbonzakury, na tą symetryczną ścieżynkę z upuszczonej dokumentacji Oddziału, na śnieżnobiałe czubki owijaczy Kuchiki Byakuyi. Izuru czuł na sobie ołowiane spojrzenie kapitana i gdzieś na obrzeżach umysłu zastanawiał się, czy fakt użycia dżemu z wiśni czyni sprawę lepszą, czy też gorszą.

Mllllllllask.

Z przeciągłym ciąpnięciem szlifowany płatek wiśni wyrwał się z trudem z marmoladowego bagna za dekoltem Kiry i ociężale poszybował ku wzywającej go od dłuższej chwili dłoni Kuchiki—taichou. Powisiał przez chwilę nad białą rękawiczką, pokapał i na nią, wreszcie niezgrabnie spadł na przynależne sobie miejsce przy rękojeści Senbonzakury, zostawiając smugi z dżemu na nieukonstytuowanej jeszcze powierzchni miecza.

Ołowiane spojrzenie pomroczniało zauważalnie.

Kira szczerze wątpił, czy cokolwiek mogło uczynić tę sytuację bardziej beznadziejną. Wszystko jedno, czy dżem był wiśniowy, persymonkowy, czy morelowy. No, może po kąpieli w dżemie persymonkowym powrót do własnych kwater — znaczy, do kwater dowództwa Oddziału Trzeciego — byłby nieco przyjemniejszy. Ale dżemu z wiśni kapitan Ichimaru nie lubił, i pewnie mu się nie spodoba, że jego Iiizuru dał się w nim tak gorsząco obtoczyć, jak jakiś przaśny sznycelek w panierce, a fe. Tutaj zaś — był kapitan Kuchiki, który bardzo lubił marmoladę wiśniową. Tak bardzo, że przechowywał słoiczek w swoim koszyku z drugim śniadaniem. Właściwie, porucznik Kira chyba pierwszy raz w życiu widział słoik z monogramem. Ale, skoro byli na świecie ludzie, którzy nosili bieliznę haftowaną w persymonki...?

O.

Może gdyby na tę wiśniową omastę nałożył warstwę persymonek, kapitan nie dąsałby się na niego. Gdyby miało mu to oszczędzić dąsów kapitana Ichimaru, Izuru założyłby chętnie nawet gorset Rangiku—kun, ten najgęściej haftowany. A wykręcał się od tego, odkąd tylko porucznik Matsumoto odkryła przed zafascynowanym kapitanem Ichimaru nową linię owocowej bielizny FruxReiTei. Pal licho te lata wysiłków i wybiegów, jeśli taki nicnieznaczący przecież, zupełnie nicnieznaczący przemarsz w damskiej bieliźnie sprawi, że Ichimaru Gin nie będzie się gniewał na swojego Izuru za taplanie się w cudzych dżemach.

A guzik.

Kuchiki postąpił o krok. Na niewzruszonej twarzy arystokraty niemalże widać było, jak kontrolowane żelazną dłonią struny emocji zwijają się w precelki z bólu, gdy krok kapitana poprzedziło głośne mlaśnięcie, wywołane stąpnięciem w kałużę dżemu.

Zabije.

Po prostu zabije na miejscu. Kirę, Abaraia i resztę. I nawet nie będzie zadawał krępujących pytań. A potem odeśle kapitanowi Ichimaru posiekane resztki jego porucznika, starannie naznaczone własnym dżemem, własnym mieczem i własnymi wiśniami Kuchikiego.

Och, nie.

Tego Kapitan Ichimaru nigdy by Izuru nie wybaczył.

Będąc sobą, Izuru już od dłuższej chwili kulił się pod spojrzeniem gospodarza gabinetu w pokorny i pełen poczucia winy kabłączek. Całe jego jestestwo pragnęło pełną piersią zapewnić, że wszystko to stało się jedynie przez przypadek i w tej straszliwej dewastacji kwater kapitana nie było ani odrobiny złej woli. Smuga dżemu zaswędziała go w złocistoskóry policzek, wywołując nagłe drżenie i opad grzywki prosto w słodką plamę.

Wody... Z szamponem...

Będąc sobą, Izuru zerwał się na nogi zaledwie w chwilę później, niż do czynu poderwał się Renji, który w nieskoordynowanych gestach, dzikich susach i wykrzyknieniach do wszechpanującego obrazu zgrozy dodał porcję zdrowego, płomiennego chaosu. Kira od razu poczuł się po tym lepiej. Odchrząknął i strząsnął z nosa marmoladę. Z dżemem czy saute, wciąż był sobą, a to oznaczało odpowiedzialność.

— To wszystko moja wina — rzekł prędko i gorąco. — Chciałem tylko...

Kuchiki postąpił jeszcze o krok. Płatki wiśni w marmoladzie oblepiały mu dłonie i ramiona, klejąc się nieco gęściej do skraweczka obnażonej skóry między szalem a kołnierzem haori. Renji zaprzestał daremnych ruchów i klapnął bezradnie na najbliższy fotel, wpatrując się dzikim wzrokiem w policzek swojego kapitana. Wiśniowa plamka jakby rozmyślnie zamajaczyła na śmietankowobladej skórze w miejscu zarezerwowanym wyłącznie dla wspomnienia po ukąszeniu Zabimaru.

Zgroza.

Kuchiki Byakuya nie marnował czasu na pytania. To, co się stało, było jasne jak włosy Izuru i mroczne jak bordowy kolor dżemu wiśniowego. Dowody były widoczne i tkwiły nadal w mocarnej pięści, wyciągniętej i zamarłej nad głową porucznika Kiry.

— MADARAME.

Głos kapitana Oddziału Szóstego, niezależnie od wszechpanującego zapachu i posmaku wiśni, potrafił siec do krwi równie skutecznie, jak kwietne szpile jego rozwianego ostrza. Nawet Madarame Ikkaku, równie nieugięty co niecywilizowany trzeci oficer Oddziału Jedenastego, nawet w najgorszym ze swoich nastrojów, równie podłym co posępnym i pechowym, nawet u szczytu upadku — nie zdzierżył.

Brzgruchkrrrachrżęk.

Ręka opadła, słoik wypadł i roztłukł się elegancko w stosik niesymetrycznych odłamków, szczęśliwie omijając przy tym Kirę. Ikkaku spuścił głowę, zwieszając hardy podbródek nisko w dół. Zalśniła łysina, wyzywająco strzelając swą gładkością wprost w ciężki mrok spojrzenia Kuchiki—taichou. Ikkaku machnął ręką i — z lekką zaledwie niechęcią — złożył raport.

— No, tego... No. I tak.

Cisza.

Kira krzepł w marmoladzie i oczekiwał na miłosierne nadejście Ery Mroku, która spuści na nich wszystkich zasłonę taktownej ciemności. Czyściutki, niewinny jak świeżo ochrzczone dziecię i zupełnie nie wplątany w tę awanturę Hisagi tkwił w kąciku i czuł się rozdarty na duszy bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Dlaczego inni potrafią za pomocą kilku kropel marmolady osiągnąć efekty, do których jemu nie wystarczają tatuaże, publiczna półnagość, nieregulaminowe dodatki do stroju z asortymentu SMReiTei oraz wyuzdany i nie do końca obłaskawiony miecz?!

Ichimaru Gin wyjaśniłby mu zapewne, że to kwestia wewnętrznej jabłeczności. Każdy miał swojego wewnętrznego owocka, o. Na przykład Rangiku... Nieważne. Ważne, że Kira miał takie swoje wewnętrzne jabłuszko, i to się po prostu czuło, jak tak sam spadał w ręce.

Po prostu chciało się go gryźć.

A jak ktoś był takim rzetelnym, odpowiedzialnym, apetycznym, i w ogóle pod każdym względem fajowym orzeszkiem jak porucznik Hisagi Shuuhei, to od życia dostawał łupnia. Bo niektórzy już tak dziwnie reagują na orzeszki, cóż...

A na przykład taki porucznik Abarai Renji bardzo dziwnie reagował na wisienki. Z natężeniem wpatrywał się w dżem, gdzieś między najgładszym ściegiem czarnych włosów na białym czole i bladą, stuloną w zimnym gniewie różyczką ust. Spojrzenie kapitana, zogniskowane na barbarzyńskich dłoniach Ikkaku, zadrgało nerwowo, wyczuwając skupienie Renji'ego.

Cisza.

Byakuya jednym zerknięciem i smagnięciem czarnochmurnych rzęs do reszty rozproszył swojego porucznika. Renji podskoczył nerwowo i skulił ramiona, odruchowo potrząsając głową. Cienie w głębi szarych oczu kapitana przysięgały na całą nieprzeliczoną linię zmarłych przodków rodu Kuchiki, że porucznik Oddziału Szóstego osobiście sczyści każdą hańbiącą plamkę marmolady z wnętrz kapitańskiego gabinetu. Abarai skulił się jeszcze bardziej, nie opuścił jednak spojrzenia. Zniesie karę z godnością i wytrwałością.

Nawet, gdyby musiał coś osobiście wylizać.

Cisza.

Kuchiki Byakuya spojrzał przez ramię w kąt.

— Hisagi—fukutaichou.

— Hai!

— Precz.

Shuuhei shunpouował się z Oddziału Szóstego tak szybko, że omal nie zgubił własnej obroży na klamce. Do nienaruszalnej listy jego życiowych przysiąg szybko dołączyło postanowienie o wyrzeczeniu się dżemu z wiśni.

Na wieki.

Kuchiki Byakuya spojrzał wprost w błękitne oko Kiry, obramowane jasną grzywką i ciemną marmoladą.

— Kira—fukutaichou.

— Hai...

— Precz.

Kira shunpouował się w takim pośpiechu, że z trudem wyhamował przed gabinetem Hitsugayi—taichou.

— Dzień dobry, kapitanie. Czy jest Rangiku—kun?

— Czy to, co masz pod mundurem, i na mundurze, i wszędzie, to są wiśnie w marmoladzie?

— Bogu dzięki, że jej nie ma. Mogę skorzystać z jej garderoby?

— A nie wolałbyś skorzystać z łazienki? Kira— fukutaichou? Co ty na Boga...

— To powinno wystarczyć. Chociaż, wezmę i peniuar. Rangiku—kun się bez niego obejdzie przez jakiś czas. Obiecuję, że upiorę przed oddaniem, Hitsugaya—taichou.

— Nie wiem, kto ma większego bzika — mój porucznik, ty, czy ten, co cię będzie oglądał w szlafroku w owocki. Ale ja w tym wszystkim uczestniczyć nie zamierzam.

— Nie, Hitsugaya—taichou. To stanowczo nie pańskie kolory. Byłoby panu lepiej w deseniu w winogrona.

— ...

Kuchiki Byakuya spokojnie otarł z brwi smużkę dżemu i spojrzał przez ramię na swojego porucznika.

— Abarai—fukutaichou.

— Hai!

— Chcę wziąć prysznic. Przygotuj co trzeba.

Renji rzucił się wypełniać polecenie tak gorliwie, jakby jego kapitan właśnie zaproponował mu udział w degustacji obiadu z piętnastu dań.

Madarame Ikkaku nie próbował nawet w to wnikać.

Wystarczającym problemem był fakt, że został sam na sam z ochłodłą już furią kapitana Kuchiki i wielkim bagniskiem z wiśniowej marmolady. W którym to bagnie, nota bene, nie zdołał — wbrew wysiłkom — utopić swojego podstawowego zmartwienia i przyczyny fatalnego nastroju kilku ostatnich dni.

Co, do diaska, ma zrobić z Yumichiką?!

Hm. Może by tak go sprał? Na kwaśne jabłko. Na miazgę. Bić i patrzeć, czy równo puchnie. To właśnie najchętniej by zrobił. Oczywiście pod koniec obaj byliby równie sprani i wyżęci, a Ikkaku dodatkowo udrapany i z resztkami piórek Yumiego powbijanymi w najwrażliwsze części siebie. Ale przynajmniej poprawiłby mu się humor. Diabła tam, jasne, że by miał dobry humor. Kto by nie miał dobrego humoru po porządnej bijatyce?

Na przykład — Ayasegawa Yumichika w fazie PDZ.

DZ, czyli Dzień Zagłady, przypadał właśnie dziś, i już od kilku wcześniejszych dni wprowadzał w radosny i zdrowo obsiniaczony świat Ikkaku nieznaną mu zazwyczaj trwogę. Yumi szwędał się z miejsca na miejsce i sam z siebie, niezachęcany, nieprowokowany, wszczynał awantury z każdym, kto się tylko przytrafił i nie dość gorąco zachwycił nowym odcieniem prawego piórka. Yumi krzywił się o byle co, godzinami zacinał się w milczeniu, zobojętniał na gorączkowe próby wymyślenia mu nowych podniet.

Yumi nie był sobą.

A Ikkaku dalej tkwił nieopodal jego wydelikaconych bioderek, znosił pieski humor przyjaciela, rozpaczliwie obmyślał dla niego rozrywki, wyżywał się na Bogu ducha winnych towarzyszach broni, marnotrawił cudze dżemy i — nadal nie wiedział, co powinien wymyślić dla Yumichiki jako urodzinowy prezent.

A, i jeszcze zaraz umrze. Pełnia szczęścia.

Od tygodni chodził zbolały jak zbity pies i nabuzowany jak dziki pawian, i od tygodni nie wymyślił nic. Nie mógł przecież dać prezentu Yumichice na urodziny! Może i kochał dobrą walkę, może i pragnął umrzeć pod dowództwem Kenpachiego, ale były pewne granice bitewnego szału, których nawet Madarame Ikkaku nie był w stanie przekroczyć.

A sierpowate klingi Kujaku bez żadnych oporów przekroczyłyby wszelkie granice na ikkakowym zadku.

Nie dawało się Yumichice prezentów na urodziny. Nie wspominało się o jego urodzinach. Nie myślało się o jego urodzinach. Nie istniały urodziny Ayasegawy Yumichiki. Przed śmiercią, po śmierci, wszystko jedno — Yumichika się nie starzał.

Proste jak konstrukcja sierpa.

Pozostawało tylko przemilczeć drażliwy temat, przeczekać gorący okres, przecierpieć swoje i wrócić do normalności. I już. I wszystko lekkie, proste i przyjemne. Powracało codzienne życie bez zbędnych komplikacji.

Na przykład takich, jak przyjaźń.

Przez te nieliczone i niemijające lata wspólnych wędrówek Ikkaku nieraz nabijał guzy na ślicznej buźce przyjaciela, nieraz też miewał własne plecy ozdobione wcale nie pawimi pazurzyskami jego miecza. I tak sobie te lata trwały — rzecz oczywista, bez upływów i bez starzenia się Yumichiki — i trwała sobie przyjaźń. A tego, jakoś tak zupełnie tego no ten, Madarame Ikkaku wolałby nie zaprzepaszczać.

Komuś się nie podoba coś, hę?

Yumichice z pewnością by się nie spodobało, gdyby jego najlepszy przyjaciel zapomniał o jego pieprzonych urodzinach. To by mu się mogło zupełnie nie spodobać. Tak na rąb—rwij—wal—kwitnij, wisteriowy pawiu — itakdalej. I w ogóle, do bani to wszystko. Takie cackanie się, te ckliwizmy, i ten cały drażliwizm Yumichiki. I te pieprzone urodziny.

Starzenie się to zło.

Właściwie, może to i lepiej, że wszystko to ma już z głowy — przynajmniej teraz, kiedy Kuchiki weźmie sobie i go zabije. O, i może jeszcze będzie trochę zabawy przedtem! Właściwie nigdy nie walczył na serio z tym książątkiem różowopalcym. Ciekawe.

Kuchiki?

Ikkaku rozejrzał się z zakłopotaniem. Pogrążony we własnych myślach, przegapił moment, kiedy kapitan Oddziału Szóstego znikł mu sprzed oczu. Co niby, poszedł już pod ten prysznic? I już? Ikkaku mu całe biuro rozpieprza, a ten sobie idzie z Abaraiem i...

Ekhem.

Madarame potarł czoło i wykonał nerwowy przytup, gotów czym prędzej umknąć od grząskich myśli i całkiem bliskiej przecież łazienki Kuchikiego. Daleko jednak ujść nie zdążył.

— Madarame.

Kuchiki Byakuya bez trudu odnalazł w czeluściach biurka to, czego potrzebował, aby policzyć się jak należy z trzecim oficerem Oddziału Jedenastego. Starannie wytarł ręce, uchwycił przedmiot za uszy kciukiem i palcem wskazującym, po czym wyciągnął go do Madarame, zatrzymując rękę tuż przed jego nosem.

Dyndało.

Ikkaku przestąpił z nogi na nogę, niewiele rozumiejącym spojrzeniem wpatrując się w charakterystyczny kształt, zwisający z ręki Kuchiki—taichou. Para guzikowatych ślepek odbiła przypadkowy promyczek słońca wprost w apetyczną łysinę oficera.

Było puchate.

Kuchiki ze zniecierpliwieniem majtnął trzymanym w rękach królikiem. Z pewnym niezadowoleniem rozstawał się z cenną własnością, zdobytą podczas wyprawy do świata śmiertelników, wybraną w długotrwałym procesie żmudnej selekcji, popartym konsultacjami u Yachiru—fukutaichou. Oryginalnie, Pysio — to znaczy, to takie beżowobure, nicnieznaczące coś — miało trafić do Rukii, jednak zadomowiło się nad podziw wygodnie w szufladzie kapitana i aż do dziś unikało wypuszczenia w świat. Jednak — Kuchiki Byakuya zawsze oddawał innym sprawiedliwość. Czasami nawet z nawiązką. Madarame Ikkaku był obmierzłym barbarzyńcą bez szacunku dla cudzej własności i drugich śniadań. Jego makijaż był pozbawiony gustu, zachowanie bezczelne i oburzające, a styl walki zupełnie niestylowy. Dzisiejszego dnia dokonał na nieskalanym terytorium kapitana Kuchiki aktu profanacji, jakiej nigdy przedtem tu nie widziano.

Nigdy przedtem.

Madarame Ikkaku otworzył przed głęboko zafascynowanym arystokratą tak szerokie horyzonty zastosowań dżemu z wiśni, że należał mu się za to przynajmniej jakiś doraźny ochłap wdzięczności. Z oddali dobiegały odgłosy lejącej się wody i ciskania po łazience ciężkim pasem od miecza, mieczem, kimonem, sandałami... Kuchiki zmarszczył gniewnie brwi i prawie wepchnął królika w zęby oficera Madarame.

Mięciuuuuusie...

Ikkaku w ostatniej chwili złapał wręczonego mu tak bezceremonialnie zwierzaka i wpatrywał się w niego jak cielę w trzy wymiona. To było beżowobure, puchate i długouche. To było mięciusie i prawie—że królikokształtne. To miało czarne, paciorkowate oczka i nieproporcjonalne łapki. To było coś, co mogło przed momentem dosłownie wstać z kart dziennika raportów Kuchiki Rukii.

To było dokładnie to, czego potrzebował.

— Emmmm, Kuchiki—taichou...

Cisza.

Z nieodległej łazienki dobiegały odgłosy opadających z godnością szali i różowych, lekko udżemionych płatków. Madarame Ikkaku potrząsnął zdobyczą i — z niezmierzoną ulgą — zwiał.

Brzydkie.

Yumichika zerkał nieufnie na niesprecyzowany kształt, psujący gładziznę jego świeżo zaścielonego posłania. Ręce schował za plecami, dzielnie opanowując przemożną chęć wyciągnięcia palca i pomyrchania królikostwora między uszami.

Brzydal.

Ikkaku leżał na swoim posłaniu, z jedną nogą sterczącą na ukos kontra świat i z łokciami podpierającymi ogoloną głowę. Miał plamy na mundurze, siniaka na szczęce, różowy płatek za uchem i szczęśliwy wyszczerz na zębach.

Brzydal.

— No, to tego — wyjaśnił treściwie. Yumichika zmrużył złowieszczo oczy.

— Ach, tak?

— Ej! — obruszył się Ikkkaku. — To tak tego. No. Zarekwirowałem w Oddziale Szóstym.

Cisza.

— No.

Całkiem był miękki.

Yumi siedział w zamyśleniu na pościeli i z rozmarzeniem smyrał po uszach pluszowego królika. Krzywe brzydactwo wygniotło dołek w jego pachnącej poduszce i właściwie wyglądało, jakby było tu od zawsze.

— No. — powtórzył Ikkaku tonem wskazującym, że wszystko jest jasne. I właściwie wszystko było jasne. Przecież, do cholery, mieli tę taką, no, tego. Tę najlepszą przyjaźń.

No to co do diaska miałoby być w tym skomplikowanego?!

Odchrząknął i wyprostował nogi.

— To, tego...

— No! — zgodził się prędziutko Yumi i z ogniem w oczach chwycił królika w objęcia, rzucił się na pościel i w ubraniu zawinął w koc. — Dobranoc — zakończył szybko, zanim Ikkaku powiedziałby o to jedno słowo za dużo i zmusiłby go, żeby go jednak sprał.

Jutro na pewno przyjdzie kapitan Kuchiki sprać go za kradzież wyposażenia Oddziału.

Niedoczekanie jego!

— Nie oddam...

Ikkaku wyszczerzył się na swoim posłaniu. I czego lepszego można sobie życzyć? Albo swojemu pieprzonemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi?

Sake zostało z wczoraj pod stolikiem. Będzie na potem.

Ha.

KONIEC


End file.
